1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of transceivers and transceiver modules, particularly those which provide an interface between a twisted pair line and an intelligent cell, and power distribution over a data transmission medium.
2. Prior Art
Distributed-intelligence networks are known which provide sensing, communications and control, such as the network described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,690. This network comprises a plurality of nodes, each of which includes a cell and transceiver connected to a common medium such as a twisted pair line.
Transceivers and related components for such networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,144 and in a publication entitled "Implementing Twisted-Pair Transceivers with Neuron.RTM. Chips", published by Echelon Corporation, August 1991.
As will be seen, the present invention provides connectivity of a node to a twisted pair transmission line to provide DC and low frequency low impedance coupling thereto so as to allow powering of the node directly from the transmission line, and at the same time presenting a high impedance on the line in the frequency band of data transmission on the line to not significantly load the same and to allow AC coupling of data between the transmission line and the node.